The purpose of this study is to identify the early biochemical changes occuring in brain damaged by ischemia. Specifically, the mechanisms resulting in reversible paralysis of energy metabolism will be investigated in animal models of temporary cerebral ischemia. Quantitative measurements of regional levels of energy metabolites and associated enzymes will be performed in mouse brain and in cat brain.